Fanfiction
by Envy911
Summary: Kaku catches Jyabura reading some questionable material and gets rather upset. Lucci isn't very happy about it either. And where did the little black book come from anyway? Lucci/Kaku at the very beginning rated just to be safe.


A/N: Ok, so I haven't written anything in like FOREVER, so asked Prae-Prae from DeviantArt to give me a prompt. Well here you go buddy! Hope you like it!

"_You need to keep it down Kaku. Or do you want all the others to know what we're doing?" Lucci asked as he continued to thrust into Kaku; pounding the younger man into Spandam's desk. Kaku bit his lip stifling a moan and gripped the edge of his boss's desk harder. Having sex in places that they might get caught—like Spandam's office—was something they had started doing a while ago to spice up their sex life._

"_Gah! Lucci! Sl-slow down. You're going to make me cum too soon," the giraffe pleaded between pants and suppressed moans. Lucci just chuckled at his lover and slowed down his pace till he was moving in and out of the other man at an incredibly slow pace. _

"_That better?" He asked leaning down and nipping at Kaku's cheek. Said man growled and kissed the older male. _

"_Dammit you know that's even worst!" he exclaimed. Lucci once again chuckled at Kaku's words and speed back up; going faster and harder than he had been originally. Kaku cried out and arched his back. "Ahh! Lucci, I'm going to cum!" He called; out the worry of being caught driven out of his mind do to pleasure._

_Lucci smiled at this and gripped his partners cock lightly. Laying his head on Kaku's shoulder he panted into his neck. He was close to climax as well and Kaku's squirming only made him get closer even faster. _

"_Ohh, Lucci I'm-"_

"_I know me too!" Lucci cut in thrusting into the other man one last time he-_

"What are you doing Jyabura?" Kaku questioned walking into the commons room and finding the other agent reclined in one of the arm chairs. The wolf jumped at the other man's voice and quickly closed the black journal he had been reading, tucking it under one of his legs.

"N-nothing!" he said defensively. He just knew his face was stained with blush and that his voice was a little tight with arousal and embarrassment. He had thought Kaku and Lucci were out, so that made it an even bigger surprise. Kaku arched an eyebrow in curiosity. Now he knew the older man was definitely up to something.

"What were you reading?" He asked walking up to Jyabura. He reached for the thin book only to have his hand swatted away.

"It's nothing!" Jyabura grabbed the book and stood up heading for the door. Reading what he had there was a heat in his belly that needed to be attended to. "Just leave me alone ok."

"Alright, fine…" Kaku said also walking to the door. "I don't really care anyway. I was just trying to make conversation." He walked behind Jyabura as he exited the door. Jyabura looked over his shoulder and looked at the giraffe suspiciously. "What? Do you really think I would be interested in talking to you?"

Jyabura snorted and headed for his room. Once his back was turned to Kaku again said man made his move. Swiftly coming up close behind the wolf he shoved him forward and grabbed the book from him as he fell to the ground. Running back to the common room with his prize in hand he could hear the other agent coming after him. Slamming the door he locked it and opened the book.

Leafing through the pages he found about where Jyabura had been and read quietly to himself. "Kaku moaned out louder as he felt Lucci erupt inside of him…reaching climax himself and releasing he seed onto…. What the hell!!" He snapped the book shut, face now bright red.

"Give me that!" turning around he saw the other man just in time to be tackled to the floor. Kaku shoved the journal under his shirt and kick the other man off him.

"No way! Just wait till I show this to Lucci! Oh, he is so going to kill you, damn pervert!"

"What! It's not mine!" Jyabura yelled.

"Oh? Like I believe that!"

"What the hell is going on in here?" Lucci questioned in annoyance. He had been relaxing with a glass of wine but had been drawn by all the yelling. Before Jyabura could respond Kaku ran up to the other agent and shoved the little book into his chest.

"He's writing porn about us!" he exclaimed pointing accusingly at the wolf. Lucci raised a brow and opened the book. He skimmed through it for a moment then shut it calmly and looked up at the older man.

"Hey, it's not mine ok!" he said holding up his hands. Lucci just continued to look at him in a way that said 'I'll give you a ten second head start'. Jyabura swallowed nervously. He might be head strong and boast about being strong enough to beat Lucci but he knew the other man could beat him to a pulp easily. Not wanting to risk going head to head with an utterly pissed leopard he darted past him grabbing the journal from him as he did so. It wasn't his but he needed to put it back where he got it before he was caught by the owner and had another pissed agent on his ass.

"Hey he took it!" he heard Kaku call and could hear Lucci's footsteps as he chased after him. He barely made it through the doorway to the kitchen before he was tackled to the ground by not one but two very angry CP9 agents; Kaku going for his legs and Lucci grabbing him around his torso. He hit the ground hard and the journal slipped from his grasp and slid across the floor to land by the feet of someone sitting at the kitchen table.

"Let go of me dammit!" He yelled trying to get away from them but was unsuccessful as Lucci delivered a strong blow to his jaw. "Gah! Stop it! I already told you it isn't mine!"

"Oh yeah right!" Kaku spit sitting on the wolf's knees to keep him from moving. "If it's not yours then whose is it?"

"Oh, so that is where my journal went," all three men looked up to see Kalifa bending down to pick up the small book. Kaku and Lucci stared at her in shock and Jyabura blushed.

"You write smut about us!" Kaku exploded standing up and looking at her in disbelief.

"That's sexual harassment…" She said calmly adjusting her glasses.

"What! You write porn about me and call it sexual harassment?" Kaku said gaping at the woman.

"Oh let it go Kaku," Lucci said. He was still sitting on Jyabura's chest and seemed much calmer now that the culprit was Kalifa and not Jyabura.

"What? So it's ok if she writes smut about you, but if it was me I disserve to get the shit beaten out of me?" Lucci simply told him to shut up and punched him one more time for good measure. Standing up he walked over Kaku who still seemed a little ticked about the situation.

"Come on Kaku let's go," he said walking up to the younger agent. "Besides there are a few things I read in there that I wouldn't mind trying." He whispered as he walked past Kaku and out of the kitchen. The giraffe blushed a little and followed Lucci out of the kitchen.

"Damn bastards…." Jyabura cursed as he stood up. Rubbing his jaw he turned to Kalifa who was still standing there looking at him. "What?"

"Don't go in my room without my permission ever again," She said sternly. She walked up to him and pushed the little book into his chest. "Just give it back to me when you're done with it." With that she walked out of the kitchen and left Jyabura standing there slightly confused.

Shrugging the wolf stuck the book under his arm and headed back to his room.

End.

A/N: Well there you go! Hope you guys enjoyed this. If you saw any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them. And please review/critique! I love getting feedback about my writing, whether it's good or bad.

Also, sense I'm having such a hard time coming up with stories lately if you have a prompt for me send me an instant message. I can't promise that I'll do all of them…maybe like the first three or four I get. But if you have an ideas send it to me!


End file.
